If Lena Luthor was evil Supergirl
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: What if Lena Luthor was evil?


This is what I imagined would happen if Lena Luthor either was evil or just really hated Supergirl. Also Lillian Luthor or Cadmus will not be involved in this story. Fun fact I got the idea for this fanfiction from a dream. Enjoy! :P

After Supergirl left Lena at L Corp Lena leaned down and picked up a strand of hair left by Supergirl. "Finally, some DNA. Now I can execute my plan." Lena said with an evil tone. She went into a secret room and there was tons of tech. "Now I can make it so my wave will only target Supergirl." Lena said. She let out a small evil laugh. She put the strand of air into a machine and closed it up. Now all she had to do is wait for the machine to transfer the DNA. After about an hour the DNA was fully transferred and now all she had to was turn it on. It was kind of like the Myriad wave after it was shut down except this time it only targeted Supergirl, and it takes longer to kill. After either a trigger of something or just after a while her arm or leg would start to feel a little sore. Then it would hurt a little and then it would start to hurt. This would happen very very slowly. After that arm or leg starts to hurt more parts of her body would start to feel sore as it slowly traveled through her body. Then after a couple of days her whole body would be sore. Then the pain will just continue to increase until it reaches a point where it would kill her. That would take two months in total. And just a couple of days for her body to be sore, so imagine how much that would hurt. From Lena's point of view that was the best part. The slow and very painful death. Just imagine dying _because_ there was so much pain. Lena knows that she has saved her a couple of times, but she just thinks that that is just an act. Now she hates Supergirl, but Kara is like her favorite person in the world. That's a problem because what if she finds out. Will she hate Kara? No way of telling. Lena walks into the room and turns on the machine. A very high tech machine on the roof starts to go off, releasing an odd chemical compound that will slowly kill Supergirl. Lena knows the chemical will not be noticed in National City's atmosphere unless if you really try hard to find it. After about an hour Lena called in Supergirl. Once she got there she asked, "Yeah Lena?". Supergirl didn't know that Lena was secretly plotting against her. Lena just stood there studying Supergirl. After a little while of silence Supergirl awkwardly said, "Ummm Lena?". Lena looked up at her and said, "Oh yeah sorry I just zoned out.". Lena started to walk up to her and she 'accidently' bumped into her shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm just sick." she said. "It's ok I'm fine." Supergirl said. Then Supergirl oddly felt her shoulder start to feel a little bit sore. "Well I'm just going to leave then." Supergirl said. She then flew to her house. "Looks like it triggered." Lena said to herself. It was late at night so when she got home she fell asleep. The next day her shoulder was hurting and her arm was sore. The pain was slowly travelling. Lena was standing on her balcony watching for Supergirl. She then saw her fly by. She was rubbing her shoulder. Then she stopped right in front of L Corp. She was too close to the source. She grunted in pain before flying off again. Lena evilly grinned. "Oh no Supergirl. What's hurting you?" Lena mocked. Once Supergirl arrived at the DEO Alex saw her holding on to her shoulder and asked, "What happened?". "Oh it's nothing" She said. Then she could feel a sudden rush of pain travel through her arm. She grunted in pain as she squeezed her arm. "Ok it is not just nothing. What happened?" Alex asked. "That's the thing! I don't know!" Supergirl told her. "Well what is the last thing that happened?" Alex asked. "Well last night Lena asked for Supergirl even though I was there earlier. I asked what she wanted, and she didn't reply. There was a long awkward silence. I then said her name and she looked up at me and said that she zoned out or something. She was acting really strange. She then walked up to me and bumped into my shoulder. She apologized and of course I accepted it because it didn't hurt. Then my shoulder started to feel a little bit sore for some reason. I just ignored it. Lena said that there was something wrong with her. That she was sick and didn't know why she called me. So I just left. Now next thing I know my shoulder hurts like heck and my arm is sore." Supergirl explained. "You think Lena did this to you?" Alex suggested. "No she would never do this." Supergirl assured. "Well we need to run some tests on you." Alex said as she brought Supergirl to another room. Back at L Corp Lena was so glad her invention worked. Also was surprised that she fell for her horrible acting skills. I mean sick? Come on. After about an hour of processing the tests at the DEO they finally got the results after Supergirl waiting in pain. "Kara the tests results are here." Alex told her. The sore pain has slowly spread to half of her chest. They went into a room and on the computer screens were the results. "It doesn't make any sense. Something unknown is hurting you. I just don't know what or how. It would be so much easier if we could get a blood sample, but until we find out a way to get a needle into you that's not going to happen." Alex informed her. "Great." Supergirl remarked. Supergirl left the DEO to go home. She flied over L Corp, but pain surged her body. She started to yell in pain while hovering over L Corp. she was way too close to the source. She blacked out and crashed onto the roof. Lena heard the bang on the roof and ran up there. Once she looked over in her direction she smiled. Lena slowly started to walk over to Supergirl. She kneeled down beside her and quietly said, "Oh would you look at that. Supergirl. So much for powerful.". Lena walked away and left Supergirl to die. A couple minutes later Supergirl woke up. She started to grunt in pain as she gripped the ground and slowly started to crawl to the edge of the roof. She slowly got up and flew to her house using all of her strength. Her whole entire chest was sore. She called Alex over to her house. She explained how she blacked out and how much pain she was in. "Wait did you say this happened at L Corp?" Alex asked. "Yeah." Supergirl replied. "That's no coincidence." Alex said. Alex then immediately went to L Corp. Her and two other agents entered Lena's office. "What did you do to Supergirl!" Alex yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lena lied. "Sure you don't! I know you are lying." Alex confronted. "I'm not lying!" Lena said. "I will prove you did something to her. And when I do….." Alex threatened. Alex and the two agents left. Back at Kara's house Kara is on her couch groaning in pain. She can feel the pain travelling through her veins. At the DEO they are looking for traces of any type of strong substance. After about an hour of searching they finally found something. It was a wave of some sort of man made chemical. "Do you think this is what hurting Kara?" Alex asked. "I don't know, but there is one way to find out." Hank said. Alex looked at him and automatically knew what he was thinking. "No, no, no. If this does hurt Kara then this could threaten her life!" Alex reminded him. Alex sighed and said, "I hate that you are gonna make me do this.". Alex told Kara that there was an emergency at the DEO. Even though Kara was in pain she had to help Alex. Kara just thought that the pain at L Corp was just a coincidence, but just in case she flew higher this time. Even though she was high she was hit with incredible amounts of pain. She lost her balance and she started to fall. She tried get it back, but she got too close to the source again. Instantly blacking out. Instead of just crashing onto the roof she crashed through the roof and into Lena's office. The second she hit the ground in Lena's office she woke up. Catching her breath. Lena looked up from her desk. She acted surprised. Kara struggled in pain. "Supergirl?" Lena asked. Kara looked up at the ceiling and saw the hole she created when she fell. Supergirl tried to get up, but every move she made more pain hit her. Supergirl looked over at Lena and asked, "Lena? Did you do this?". She struggled just to speak. Pain was clear through her voice. Pain clenched around her vocal cords. Her throat. "Oh Supergirl. So delusional. So stupid.". Lena walked around her and into the hallway leaving Supergirl there on the floor. She walked into the secret room and increased the strength on the source. She walked back into her office and closed the door. Then she said to Supergirl, "It should hit in 3, 2, 1". Supergirl started to yell in pain. The power increased. Supergirl blacked out again. Before Lena could do anything more to Supergirl Alex and a couple more agents ran in and held Lena down. They put handcuffs on her wrists. Then Lena transformed into a white martian. Lena was never evil. It wasn't even Lena at all. Then before the white martian could hurt anyone J'onn flew in and punched the white martian hard in the face. Knocking the white martian unconscious. Then the DEO started to look around for the real Lena Luthor. They finally found her in a locked up room. They woke her up. Then they started to look for whatever was hurting Supergirl. Then they finally found it. They shut it down and then destroyed it. Supergirl woke up with a little after pain, but it went away almost immediately. They then locked up the white martian that nearly killed Kara with his knowledge and smarts from Lena. Later that day Supergirl flew onto her balcony and Lena ran up to her the second that she landed. "Supergirl I am so sorry I have memories of what happened and the white martian" "It's ok. It's not your fault." Supergirl interrupted. "See you around Lena." Supergirl said before flying off. About an hour later Kara walked in her office and said, "Supergirl told me what happened are you okay?" Kara asked. "Yeah I'm okay." Lena promised.


End file.
